


We Are Never Getting Back Together!

by Me_Me157



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauraperfectinsanity prompt: Kurt comes back to Lima and since he doesn’t believe Blaine and Sam’s relationship is serious, he tries to get Blaine back anyway. In Glee Club he sings a romantic song to his ex, who’s incredibly uncomfortable, while Sam is incredulous and he gets pretty angry. Sam confronts Kurt about it and in the end Blaine just calms his boyfriend down and rejects Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Never Getting Back Together!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this story is not Kurt friendly. Nothing against the character, I just needed to wright him this way for this story.  
> This was inspired by a scene from Spartacus with my other OTP Nagron, (Nasir and Agron).  
> For purpose of this story the Sam Smith song that Kurt sings was out back when Blaine and Sam were seniors.
> 
> Sorry for any grammer errors.

Walking down the halls of McKinley, Blaine could not remember the last time he was this happy. His life was just perfect at the moment. He was about to graduate and was made valedictorian, he was accepted into his dream college, NYADA of course, and the Glee club had just won nationals. It just didn’t get any better than this.

Although truth be told as great as all those things were, none of that compared to the real reason Blaine had a permanent smile on his face and an extra pep in his steps.

No the real reason for Blaine’s joy was a tall blonde with beautiful green eyes, lips that he just wanted to kiss until the end of time, and a body that looked like it was sculpted from marble. More importantly, he was the most kindest, loving and supportive person Blaine has ever known. Yes, Sam Evans was the embodiment of perfection and Blaine was fortunate to call him his boyfriend.

Never in a million years did he think that he would ever have Sam as more than a best friend, but after guilty pleasures week, when he sang Against ‘All Odds’ to him, Sam had confessed to Blaine that he also had feelings for Blaine that went beyond friendship, but that he didn’t know what to do with them. He explained that he had never had feelings like this for another guy before and it kinda scared him.

They sat down and had a long talk and they both decided that they wanted to explore these feelings that they were having for each other, and see where this went. Blaine stressed that they can go at a pace that Sam was comfortable with and not rush anything. Surprisingly, Sam became really comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship with another guy rather quickly. Now it was nothing for Sam to hold Blaine’s hand while walking through the halls, or for him to walk up and greet Blaine with a kiss in front of everyone. More surprisingly was the fact that no one seemed to mind when any of this happened.

So yes, as far as Blaine was concerned his life was perfect at the moment. And he was on cloud nine as he walked down the hall. So much so that he did not notice someone walk up and start walking next to him. Not until he felt someone take his hand and lace their fingers together. While the hand felt familiar it also felt wrong. Then Blaine looked up into the eyes of his first boyfriend, Kurt.

“Why hello handsome. Where were you just now? I called your name several times and you didn’t even hear me.” Kurt said.

“I guess I was just deep in thought. What are you doing here at McKinley?” Blaine asked while trying to pull his hand back.

The last thing he needed was for Sam to see him walking down the hall holding his ex-boyfriend’s hand. Kurt however was not ready to let go as he held on a little tighter.

“Would I be hoping for too much that it was I that occupied your thoughts so deeply? You don’t have to answer that, but I would like to talk to you for a minute.” Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them, not giving Blaine a chance to protest.

Neither of them noticed Kitty standing at the end of the hall watching them like a hawk. It wasn’t that she thought Blaine was cheating in Sam, it’s just that she didn’t trust or like for that matter Kurt. She went straight to Sam to let him know what was going on.

Once inside the room Blaine was able to pull his hand from Kurt’s and put some distance between them.

“So what did you need to talk to me about Kurt?”

“First I wanted to congratulate you on your acceptance into NYADA. You must be trilled. I know that I am. So it got me to thinking that since you will be in NY soon attending NYADA with me, maybe it’s time for us to give our relationship another try. I never stopped loving you , and I know that you still love me.”

Blaine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew that Kurt had to know that he was with Sam now.

“Kurt, I don’t know what to say. You do know that I’m with Sam now right? I know that you may find it hard to believe, but we are together now.”

This is not what Kurt wanted to heat, but he was expecting it.

“Yes I heard about your little fling with Sam. I can see how you would be infatuated with him. He is pretty to look at. Hell, even I crushed on Sam when he first came here. But this thing you have with him doesn’t compare to what we had. The love we shared, the passion. I know it’s not the same with Sam, with this being his first trip to the land of gay relationships.”

“This may be Sam’s first time with a guy, but he has no problem when it comes to passion. And believe it or not we do care about each other. You and I had our chance Kurt, and I'll admit that I messed that up by cheating on you, but when I asked you for another chance you told me to move on and so I did with Sam. And I intend to stay with him."

"Really, and just how is that going to work when you move to NY? We both know that you don't do good with long distance relationships."

"I would never cheat on Sam. I’ve made that mistake before with you, and I promised myself that I would never do that again. And besides Sam will be in NY with me. He got a full scholarship to the Pratt Institute and he and I will be going to NY after graduation to look at apartments. Now if you’ll excuse me, I really need to go."

With that Blaine left Kurt in the empty room hoping that that will be the end of it. Of course Kurt was not giving up that easily.

At the end of the day Blaine and Sam were walking into the choir room holding hands, as they often did, and laughing at something that Sam said. Blaine’s laughter died down when he saw that Kurt was also in the choir room, his gut instinct telling that this was going to end badly. Especially since he had told Sam about what had happened earlier with Kurt.

They both went over to their usual seats which luckily are on the opposite side of where Kurt was sitting.

“Hi Kurt, so good to see you back at McKinley again.” Kitty sarcastically said while rolling her eyes.

It was no secret that Kitty really didn’t care for Kurt all that much.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I came home to check on my father and decided to drop in for a visit.”

Just then Mr. Schue came in to start Glee.

“Ok guys, the school year is almost over and we are about to lose a few great members as well as friends. So this weeks assignment is simply sing something that conveys how you are feeling about all of this right now, in this very moment.”

Kurt jumped up thinking that this is the perfect opportunity to show Blaine that he was serious about them getting back together and to try and get Blaine to change his mind about the two of them.

“Mr. Schue, I know that I am no longer a part of the Glee club, but as a former member I would like to sing something for this weeks assignment. Sort of a lead by example if I could.”

“Of course Kurt. You know I always welcome my former students to came back and perform for us.”

Kurt went over to the band to let them know what song he will be singing and then went to the middle of the floor waiting for the music to start. Blaine already had a bad feeling about this. As soon as the music started, everyone else started to have a bad feeling about this performance to.

“Why am I not surprised?” Kitty mumbled to herself.

 

 **Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith**  
**Performed by Kurt Hummel**

 **I don’t have much to give, but I don’t care for gold**  
**What use is money when you need someone to hold?**  
**Don’t have direction, I’m just rolling down this road**  
**Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold**

 **You’ll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain**  
**Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name**

 

As Kurt started to sing to chorus of the song he turned and looked directly at Blaine.

 

 **Pack up and leave everything**  
**Don’t you see what I can bring**  
**Can’t keep this beating heart at bay**  
**Set my midnight sorrow free**  
**I will give you all of me**  
**Just leave your lover, leave him for me**  
**Leave your lover, leave him for me**

 

Blaine was feeling more and more uncomfortable with every passing second by what Kurt was doing. Sam on the other hand was getting more and more pissed off. He refused to sit there and listen to Kurt sing another verse to his boyfriend like he wasn’t even sitting there.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Sam said as he stood up and faced Kurt, causing Blaine to stand as well since they were still holding hands.

Sam, who is usually quiet and laid back shocked everybody with his outburst. Even the band stopped playing and looked at him. And needless to say Kurt was not happy about getting interrupted. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

“You do know that it is rude to interrupt someone during their performance in Glee right?” Kurt asked.

“And I’m sure you know that it is rude to serenade a guy who has a boyfriend. Especially when said boyfriend is sitting right next to him, holding his hand for God’s sake.” Sam said raising his and Blaine’s joint hands for show.

“What I know is that this farce of a relationship is a joke and that Blaine belongs with me.” Kurt said reaching out to grab Blaine’s other hand.

Just as Kurt had his hand wrapped around Blaine’s wrist, Sam pulled him back and stepped in between them.

“Take your fucking hands off of him!” Sam hissed at Kurt.

“He is not your property and I will touch him whenever I want.” Kurt said stepping into Sam’s face.

Sam, completely fed up with Kurt and his attitude, shoved him out of his face causing him to stumble back and fall right on his ass. Blaine was able to pull Sam back before he really hurt Kurt and get into more trouble than he was.

“Sam, calm down, he’s not worth it.” Blaine said putting a hand on Sam's chest to try and calm him down.

“Sam! take a walk and calm down. Right now.!” Mr. Schue yelled.

Sam turned around and stormed out of the room. Blaine apologized to Mr. Schue then followed Sam out and into an empty class room. As soon as he walked in, Sam kicked the trashcan across the room, sending it flying in the a bookcase. Luckily it had already been emptied. Now he was just pacing back and forth in the front of the room like a caged animal.

“You know that Mr. Schue is really upset with you right now.” Blaine said to a pacing Sam.

“I’m not the one who started it.” Sam yelled back.

“Yes, Kurt was way out of line today, yet you reaction was…”

“Was as it fucking should be.” Sam said looking pointedly at Blaine. “Thor himself would have a reason to be afraid if he ever laid a hand on you.”

Blaine snorted as he slowly walked over to Sam, trying not to show how turned on was by Sam going all caveman and possessive over him.

“You would battle Thor, God of thunder although fictional he may be, just for me?” Blaine asked.

“I would end anyone who tried to take you away from me, anyone!” Sam said looking down at Blaine.

“Don’t give Kurt or ‘Thor’ another thought, because it is you who has my heart.” Blaine said as he put his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Sam in turn wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulled him closer to him as he leaned back against the desk. What started out as soft kisses became real heated real fast. Sam’s hands moved from around Blaine’s waist down to grab his ass and pull him impossibly closer. Trying to create any friction that he could Blaine shifted a little trying to rub both their erections together through their pants.

Blaine was so lost in the kiss and the feel of their bodies pressed together that he didn’t even notice when Sam removed his hands from his ass. He did however come back to his senses some when he felt those hands start to work on undoing his belt. Blaine pulled back and Sam groaned at the lost of contact.

“Sam, stop trying to undo my belt. In case you forgot we are still at school. We can’t have sex here.” Blaine said still panting.

“Oh come on Blaine. I’m pretty sure we won’t be the first or the last people to have sex in an empty classroom here.” Sam said trying to pull Blaine back over to him.

“No I’m sure we won’t, but I’m also sure that if we don’t go back to the choir room Mr. Schue will come looking for us. And the last thing we need is for him to walk in here and find me bent over the teacher’s desk with you fucking me 6 ways from Sunday.” Blaine said avoiding Sam’s grabby hands.

“Ok fine, but I am not going back into that choir room. Not with Kurt in there. I can’t deal with him anymore today.”

“Come on you have to come back. You don’t want to upset Mr. Schue anymore today. Just ignore him and concentrate on me. Besides, I want to perform my song for this weeks assignment and I want you to hear it. Pretty please.” Blaine said looking at Sam with his puppy dog eyes that he knew Sam could never say no to.

“Alright already, stop looking at me like that. I’ll go back, but so help me God if Kurt starts any of his shit I’ll…”

“I know, you’ll go all Kentucky thunder on his ass. I get it. Come on, let’s go”

Blaine and Sam walked back into the choir room holding hands and Mr. Schue immediately asked Sam to step into his office. While that was happening Blaine walked over and asked Kitty and Brittany to be his back for his performance, telling them what song he was doing. They both thought it was a great idea and agreed to help. He completely ignored Kurt the entire time, and Kurt was not happy about that.

“Don’t worry about me.” Kurt sarcastically said looking over at Blaine. “I’m fine despite the fact that your boyfriend just knocked me on my ass.”

“In all honesty Kurt your well being is no longer my concern.” Blaine said turning towards the office door when he heard it open.

Sam walked out first looking like a kicked puppy. but then he gave Blaine a small smile to let him know that he was ok.

“Alright guys I think we have time for one more performance. Anyone else has something ready.”

“I do Mr. Schue. I would like to go now.” Blaine said.

“Ok Blaine, the floor is yours.”

Blaine went over to the band to let them know what he was singing, then stood in the middle of the floor with Kitty and Brittany waiting to start.

 

 **We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift**  
**Performed by Blaine Anderson**  
**Chorus by Blaine, Kitty and Brittany**

 **I remember when we broke up the first time**  
**Saying, “This is it, I’ve had enough,” cause like**  
**We hadn’t seen each other in a month**  
**When you said you needed space. (What?)**  
**Then you come around again and say**  
**“Baby, I miss you and I swear I’m gonna change, trust me”**  
**Remember how that lasted for a day?**  
**I say, “I hate you,” we break up, you call me, “I love you.”**

 **Ooh, we called it off again last night**  
**But ooh, this time I’m telling you, I’m telling you**

 

Blaine wanting to return the favor, looked directly at Kurt when he sang the chorus.

 

 **We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Like, ever…**

**I used to think that we were forever ever**  
**And I used to say, "Never say never..."**  
**Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**  
**And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,**  
**We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

**No!**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

 **We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,**  
**We, ooh, getting back together**

 **You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

 

When the song ended everyone stood up with cheers and applause for Blaine’s performance, but Blaine was more interested in getting over to Sam. When he got to him he lean over and gave a kiss right there to drive his point home to Kurt. All Kurt could do was sit there and watch.

“Alright, that was some performance Blaine. I say we call it a day for now and I’ll see everyone back tomorrow. Make sure some of you have your songs ready for then.” Mr. Schue said as he dismissed the group.

Sam and Blaine got there things together and walked out of the room hand in hand not giving Kurt a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
